entheriafandomcom-20200213-history
The Blades of The Saint
The Blades of The Saint The Blades of the Saint, or the Blades for short, is a holy order of warrior women tasked with eliminating any unnatural presence that might surface. They are commanded by a sect of priests of Almassarie, who care and provide for them. The Blades are introduced into the order from a very young age, since they must be viewed as paragons of virtue and piety, never giving in to the temptations of the flesh. Usually the girls brought in are orphans and abandoned cubs, given a second chance in life. When they are brought in they are trained by the monks in the ways of the faith, and by the veteran Blades in their martial style. There can only be a hundred Blades at any given time, to pay homage to the legion of the Third Saint. After their training is complete and a spot becomes vacant, they are issued a number that reflects their skill, 100 being the weakest Blade, and 1 being the strongest. The Blades are recognized by their uniforms and their armaments. They always wear white, embedded with the circled cross that represents the Saints. For their weapons, they use a single, massive greatsword, geared towards eliminating creatures larger than themselves. History After the advent of Viola, in the great demon war, the Marayat homeland was left broken by her dark riders. Even after she was banished by the Saint, various anomalies began appearing across the land as a ripple effect. Essentially, it meant that the large cities protected by their armies were in no danger, but the smaller towns were completely defenseless. In an effort to better protect the land, a sect of nuns took up arms and travelled the countryside individually saving everyone they could. Eventually this effort was noticed, these women were viewed as saviors to the people, and a sect of the church dedicated itself to aid them. In time the dogmas of the order were formed, and it spread across other countries as well, living of tithes from the people they aided. Martial Abilities: The Blades are ferocious warriors, even the weakest among them is still strong enough to match a small group of men. They have superhuman physical abilities, trained rigorously to bring forth the best in them by the higher ranking Blades from a very young age. They are invincible, protected by the blessings of Almassarie herself. They are trained in the use of the Greatsword, swinging giant, heavy blades with unnatural speed and precision. Few have ever witnessed a Blade fight, but those who have know just how frighteningly powerful they are. Ranks The Order is leaded by the priests who handle the contracts and the organization of the Blades. Right below them are the ten finest, the Blades ranking from ten to one, who serve as the face of the order. The Blades below that act out the contracts on behalf of the order all over the land, each looking over their chapters along the servants that tend to their most basic needs. New recruits train and live in their chapters until one of the one hundred falls in their duty. When that happens they are called to active duty, receiving a number that reflects their level of skill